


4 drabbles - ¿Twinsanity de nuevo?

by TransparentPirateChaos



Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 15:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18182525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransparentPirateChaos/pseuds/TransparentPirateChaos
Summary: https://transparentpiratechaos.tumblr.com/post/183596230798/4-drabbles-twinsanity-de-nuevo





	4 drabbles - ¿Twinsanity de nuevo?

“Nina sé lo detestables que son los bandicoots pero realmente necesito que te quedes con Coco para que puedan ir y mirar alrededor hacia abajo”, dice Cortex y Nina asiente. Sin embargo Coco luce disgustada por la forma en la que el hombre habló.

“Oye, no es como si fueses amistoso y platicador con nosotros y además, ¿cómo sabemos que realmente podemos confiar en ti? La última vez que sucedió algo así ¡me paralizaste e intentaste acabar con la vida de mi hermano!” Ella cruza los brazos y Crash solo mira con curiosidad a todos.

“Muy fácil: o hacemos equipo o morimos”, dice Cortex con frialdad.

*******************************************************************************************

“¡Hola yo de la otra dimensión! ¿Quieres un poco de té? ”, Dice Cortex Bueno mientras escribe en su gran computadora y Neo camina justo a su lado.

“No estoy aquí para beber y charlar! Las dimensiones están nuevamente en gran peligro y- espera, tal vez pueda tomar un poco de té, no he bebido nada desde esta mañana”  
Instantáneamente un bandicoot con pelaje naranja ya estaba detrás del otro científico mirandolo con asombro.

“¡Hola, tú debes ser Crash! ¡Cortex habla mucho de ti!  
"¡No lo hago!” dice Cortex

A Cortex Bueno no le importan los gritos y ofrece más té.

*******************************************************************************************

“Hola chicos, ¿me recuerdan? ¡Soy Coco! Bueno, ¿Coco Malvada para ustedes supongo? ”Dijo mientras agitaba su arma de confianza en sus manos. "Cierto científico me dijo que necesitan ayuda y bueno, soy bastante hábil sobre todo aniquilando hormigas, es bueno saber que vamos a trabajar juntos, ¿no?”. Coco Malvada sonríe y Crash ya luce emocionado por lo siguiente que van a hacer. Aún así Neo Cortex piensa que las cosas se van a poner cada vez más difíciles, haciendo que se sienta un poco preocupado por cómo pueden salir las cosas. Hay algo realmente oscuro en toda esta situación.

*******************************************************************************************

De todas las cosas que Crash y Cortex podían esperar ver desde el comienzo de su nueva aventura, ver a los gemelos malvados no era una de ellas. Bueno, Cortex piensa que era completamente esperado por alguna razón.

“¡Woah!”

“Sí Crash ellos están de vuelta. Apenas con vida si me preguntas, parece que esos implantes mecánicos pueden autodestruirse en cualquier momento ”

“¿Todavía fingiendo que no estamos aquí? ¡Que decepcionante! Y aquí estábamos ansiosos por encontrarlos de nuevo …"dice uno de ellos fingiendo tristeza mientras el otro gemelo se ríe en voz baja.

"¿Por qué no hacemos esta reunión familiar más interesante? ¡Vamos a mostrarles nuestro aprecio!”


End file.
